Increasingly, individuals and entities can store large quantities of images. Various techniques exist for compressing images to conserve storage space, whether on hard drives or other storage media. Image compression techniques include methods for compressing images as far as possible without losing any data and methods for compressing images with acceptable levels of data loss. Often methods for compressing images are applied in a systematic fashion, such as compressing all images to 85% of original size, without regard to the content of the images.